Dire Tree
The Dire Tree is a magical tree first seen in the eleventh Dark Parables game, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree. An entire city is concealed within the trunk of the tree, as well as a lake and the Swan Palace itself with its inhabitants. The door to the city is actually a sentient being, capable of speech and only allowing entry to those it deems worthy. This entrance is also guarded by the Swan Guards. It is possibly based on Yggdrasil, the World Tree, from Norse mythology. History The Dire Tree was the first tree planted by the Goddess Flora on Dire Island, linking all the plants in the world to a central life force. The Goddess, knowing that the tree couldn't protect itself, created the Harpies to guard the tree. However, the harpies soon gave in to their instinct, so the Goddess created the Swan Guard(s). In gratitude, every year the Dire Tree produces a Magic Seed to revive Flora. Relevant Parables The First Tree (from The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree) Long before our time, the Goddess Flora planted the very first tree on an island that would later become the Swan Kingdom. From this tree, the roots spread throughout the whole planet linking every plant to a central life force. Flora soon realized that the tree could not defend itself against the dangers of the world, so she created the Swan Guard to protect the Dire Tree with their lives. In gratitude, every year the Dire Tree produces a magical seed with the power to rejuvenate Flora in a ritual of rebirth. Ross Red, one of the Guardians of the Goddess, was tasked with supervising the annual ritual, from the birth of the seed to the full rejuvenation of the Goddess. At one such ceremony, while everyone was looking at the Goddess, one pair of eyes remained focused on Ross Red's weapon, known as the Shattering Sword. Little did Ross Red know of Swan Princess' plans to destroy the Goddess, for which she needed his weapon. Gallery Screenshots= Dire-tree-opening.jpg|The Dire Tree Spb-opening-dire-black.png|Odile Overlooking the Tree Spb-opening-cracks-appear.png|Dire Island Starts Breaking Apart birds-leaving-dire-tree.jpg|Birds Flying from the Tree Highpoint.png|View of the Dire Tree from Highpoint Dp11-traveling-companions.jpg|Fairytale Detective and Desmond McBride traveling towards the Dire Tree Swan-guard-princess-at-gate.jpg|Swan Guard guarding the Tree's Door tsp-dire-door-opening.jpg|The Dire Tree Door Opening tsp-inside-of-tree-afar.jpg|City Inside the Dire Tree, Viewed from Outside tsp-lake-city-inside-tree.jpg|City Inside the Dire Tree tsp-the-dire-tree-high-up.jpg|The Dire Tree at night tsp-dire-tree-healing-itself.jpg|The Dire Tree Healing Itself tsp-dire-tree-healed-at-end.jpg|The Dire Tree Healed F2h-harpy-lair.jpg|View of the Dire Tree from the Harpy Lair |-|Depictions= Tsp-druid-hut-dire-tree-door.jpg|Dire Tree Emblem on the Druid's Trap Door, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree tsp-dire-tree-jigsaw-puzzle.jpg|Depiction of the Dire Tree in Jigsaw Puzzle, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree tsp-dire-tree-door-emblem.jpg|Dire Tree Door Emblem, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree |-|Other images= dire-tree-flora-notes.jpg|The Dire Tree featured in the Detective's briefing tsp-dire-door-knocker.jpg|Dire Tree Door Knocker tsp-knocker-panels.jpg|The Dire Tree Door Knocker's Panels Tsp-forbidden-idol.jpg Tsp-the-first-tree.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Bestiary Category:Places Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:A Fable of Two Hearts